Katie
by TheKatInAHat
Summary: What if Bonnie and Clyde never went on their famous crime spree? What if Buck never died? What if Blanche found a little girl in the streets of West Dallas, and took her home? This is that story. (SUCKY SUMMARIES. SORRY) Rated because I'm paranoid, as per usual.
1. Chapter 1- Katie

**Hey guys! I know, it's been FOREVEH since I updated my other fanfics, but it's coming, I promise. This is based upon a role-play I'm doing on instagram. Yes, I do have a Bonnie Parker role-play account.. I was the first one, ever! (at least, I think I was). Anyways, I hope you like it! - The Kat In A Hat. **

* * *

The tiny little girl walked around the streets of West Dallas, her skin and hair dirty. Another orphan left to die in the harsh heat. Her feet were bare, her once pink nightgown threadbare and ripped almost to shreds. Her big, innocent blue eyes conveyed many emotions, but a simple few of them were sadness, fear, and most of all, loneliness. Blanche Barrow was walking along that same road, heading home to her husband, Buck after getting a little food at the store. The couple couldn't afford much, but Blanche couldn't let him starve. She saw the little girl, and waved.

"Hi, there.." She said. Her head snapped up, terror filling her deep brown eyes.

"H-h-hi," she mumbled. Blanche knelt down beside the small child,

"Where's your mommy?" She asked her, looking around the streets. "Where do you live?" The young woman was clearly concerned for the little girl.

"Momma went to be with Jesus.." The small child mumbled, a tear making a line as it trailed down her cheek. "Daddy too."

"Oh," Blanche sighed. "Well… Would you like to come home with me? We could get you washed up, and I'm sure I have something you could wear."

"M-my name is Katie.." She whispered. Blanche smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Katie. My name is Blanche," she took the little hand that Katie reached out to her. Katie smiled slightly at Blanche, then reached up to be carried with a whimper. She scooped her into her arms and smiled. Katie held onto the kind young woman, not quite relaxing just yet. Blanche carried her into the house. "Buck!" She called, setting the food on the table and carrying her into the bathroom. "Do you wanna get a bath?" Katie nodded.

"Please.." Blanche smiled, filling the tub as Katie took off her threadbare nightgown and got into the warm water, the water instantly turning brown as she washed out her hair. After the dirt and grime was gone, Katie's short, curly hair was a pretty, dark brown. "M-Miss. Blanche?" She called quietly when she was ready to get out. Blanche grabbed a towel, picking her up and drying her off. She carried her to the bedroom. "Hmm," Blanche thought aloud. "All my clothes are too big.. Wait!" She said, making Katie jump. She went into the closet, getting one of Buck's shirts and putting it over her small body. "It'll have to do, for now.. Sorry, baby," She said with a smile.

* * *

**Whale, that's all you get for tonight. Man, I'm tired… Aaand I forgot to do my English assignment.. Shit…**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Blanche, right?**

**Blanche: Right!**

**Me: Nor do I own Bonnie and Clyde..**

**B&amp;C in unison: Right!**

**Me: But I do own Katie, she's basically a little me.. Except, no one in my life has EVER called me Katie, haha.**

**Buck: You don't own me, either..**

**Blanche: *smirks* I do..**

**Me: WHOA WHOA TMI Y'ALL. T.M.I.**


	2. Chapter 2- Promises

**Hey guys! Two chapters for two different stories in one day, crazy, right? Well, again, hope you enjoy, and reviews are appreciated! - TheKatInAHat**

* * *

_Blanche went into the closet, getting one of Buck's shirts and putting it over her small body. "It'll have to do, for now.. Sorry, baby," She said with a smile._

The tiny girl smiled. "Thank you," she whispered, finally starting to warm up to Blanche. "Why are you so nice?" Katie asked, very matter-of-factly, looking up at her. Blanche chuckled softly.  
"I like helping people.." She shrugged, picking up the small child. "Hungry?" Katie nodded furiously, her dark curls bouncing.

"Please.."

"Alright.. Well.." Blanche looked around the cabinets. "How about some soup?

"Okay," she said, finally somewhat relaxing in Blanche's embrace. She set her in a chair and began to make the soup.

"How old are you, Katie?"

"I'm five.." She said, holding up five little fingers and swinging her legs against the legs of the chair. Blanche smiled.

"Five?! You're almost grown up," she said. Katie made a face of disgust.

"I don't wanna grow up.." Blanche laughed.

"Is that so? She said, putting the bowl of soup in front of her. Katie simply nodded, eating like she hadn't eaten in weeks, which in truth, she hadn't.

Blanche frowned. "How long has it been since you've eaten?" She asked, not eating and saving the rest for her husband. Katie thought about it for a minute.

"Momma passed… Umm," she had to think for a few more seconds. "Two weeks ago, I ran outta food a few days later.." Blanche nodded, her heart aching for the sweet little thing.

"Well, I'll have to talk to my husband about it, but I'd love to have you stay here.. If you want." At the mere mention of the word husband, Katie's brown eyes widened, and she looked up at Blanche with terror in them.

"Y-you're married..? Is he gonna hurt me?"

"Oh no, baby.. Buck's a good man," Blanche said, concern in her voice. "Why would he hurt you?" She asked kindly, walking to the little girl. She shook her head.

"When daddy got drunk.. It wasn't good."

"Well, you don't have to worry.." Blanche pulled the little girl to her and held her. "I won't let anything happen to you.."

* * *

**D'awwww. Blanche is a good mom, right? Well, thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be up sometime either tomorrow or Monday, whenever I have time!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Let's put it this way, I don't own any of them, and it saddens me.**


	3. Chapter 3- What to do

**Whoop! Three in a row! Again, reviews are deeply appreciated! Thanks again - TheKatInAHat**

* * *

_"Well, you don't have to worry.." Blanche pulled the little girl to her and held her. "I won't let anything happen to you.."_

Katie nodded, holding onto blanche tightly. "Okay.. Will I like him?" Blanche smiled and nodded.

"I think so," she said. Katie nodded, smiling a little bit.

"Who's this cutie?" Buck said, and Katie jumped at the deep voice. She held the tiny girl close.

"This is Katie." She smiled. "Katie.. He won't hurt you. I promise," she whispered. Buck smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Katie. Blanche, c'mere a minute.." He took her by the hand. "Where'd you find her?" He whispered softly.

"On the street. She didn't have anyone, Daddy.. He nodded slowly.

"We ain't got the money, Blanche.. And if you don't want me going back into business with Clyde again… She's cute as can be, but.. We can't afford to keep her."

"We'll find a way," she said. "I can't just throw her back on the street!"

"Blanche, you don't have a choice! You barely have enough to eat. I know you've fallen in love with her, but.. We can't keep her, we can't." Blanche was getting panicky.

"I make enough! We'll get by somehow! Aren't you the one who said you wanted a family?" She asked.

"Yes, baby, but one of our own, not some kid you found on the street." She shook her head.

"Buck, I can't have kids of our own." She walked away, leaving Buck confused as to what exactly she'd said. She went back into the kitchen, putting the empty bowl in the sink and picking her up. "Tired?" She faked a smile. Katie looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

"Is he gonna make me leave…?" She whispered. Blanche sighed and held her close.

"He doesn't make all the rules," she said as she walked past Buck. "We'll talk about this later," She whispered to him. Katie nodded, hugging Blanche tightly.

"I don't wanna go…" Buck sighed, shaking his head. She turned.

"She doesn't want to go, Buck! I'm not going to throw her back on the street to die!" She held her tightly. "She's mine, now. We can manage, Daddy… I promise!" He sighed.

"We'll talk about it later, Blanche." He said, as Katie began falling asleep in her arms. She looked at him.

"You'd really send her back?" She asked, clearly not ready to stop the conversation. "Look at her.. She'll die. Nobody else will care.."

"Put her to bed, Blanche. Later." He said quietly, clearly unsure of what to do with the little girl. She nodded and carried her into the bedroom, putting her to bed and covering her up. She'd fallen asleep, her teeny thumb stuck in her mouth.

* * *

**Well, there we go! I probably won't post again until tomorrow, unless I procrastinate writing a paper tonight, which is very likely... The normal disclaimers apply.. **


	4. Chapter 4- Can't We Keep Her?

**Helloooo world! I'm sooo sorry it's been forever, but I will attempt to update ALL THREE of my stories today! I'd like to give a little shout-out to my new friend K Kelly! Thanks for all the sweet comments! Whale, enjoy!**

* * *

_She'd fallen asleep, her teeny thumb stuck in her mouth._

Blanche smiled, walking back down to talk with Buck, who was sitting in his chair. She kissed his head and sighed.

"Talk to me.. Please." She sat down in his lap and held onto him.

"We… We can't keep her, Blanche.. There are orphanages."

"I can't do that to her," she whispered.

"You have to.. You do, Blanche." He said.

"I want her," she whispered. "I want to keep her. I can't have kids, Buck… This could be our chance. We could be a family."

"What makes you so sure you can't have kids, baby?" He asked, stroking her cheek. Blanche sighed.

"Before I married you.. My mother made me marry this guy when I was sixteen. I didn't want to, but she said it'd be good for me, so I did. He wasn't a nice man and… He hurt me a lot.. In a lot of different ways. Sometimes he'd just get drunk and yell.. Other times he'd beat me.. Sometimes worse." She hugged him. "The doctors told me I couldn't.. They were right! We've been trying and it's just no use!" She cried, and he gently rubbed her back.

"I know, I know, baby.. But we just don't have enough money for a little girl like this. She could be sick, for all we know! What happened to her parents? Did they just abandon her?"

"They're dead, Buck. She doesn't have anyone else," she said. Buck sighed before nodding slowly.

"Alright, alright.. She can stay. But if she causes an ounce of trouble, she's outta here." Blanche giggled, kissing him passionately.

"Thank you, Daddy!" He chuckled softly, kissing her back before easing her off of his lap and standing up.

"Let's go to bed."

"Oh, she's in our bed, by the way.. We can sleep in the guest room." She smiled, taking his hand. He nodded.

"We'll fix the guest room up for her tomorrow.." She nodded, crawling into bed behind him after throwing on a nightgown. They both fell asleep, and the house was quiet.

* * *

**There we go, kids. **

**DISCLAIMER: T****he usual... I don't own any of them. *sad Kat***


	5. Chapter 5- Nightmare

**Here we are again! This may be a three chapter day on here as well. Oh, and a little A/N I forgot from the last one. The story about Blanche's ex-husband.. It's TRUE! *sob* That's so sad… Poor wittle Blanchie… Well, enjoy chapter 5! -TheKatInTheHat**

* * *

_They both fell asleep, and the house was quiet._

In the middle of the night, Katie woke up with a scream. Blanche jumped up, running into the room. "Katie? Baby, what's wrong?"

"B-bad d-dream.." The little girl sobbed, reaching out for Blanche. She picked her up and held her close.

"Wanna sleep with us?" She asked. Katie nodded, burying her face in Blanche's neck.

"P-please, momma…" She mumbled. Blanche smiled at being called 'momma', and laid down beside of Buck, holding Katie close. When he felt the bed shift, Buck grumbled, starting to wake up. Katie cuddled back against Blanche, afraid to go back to sleep.

"It's alright.. I'm right here, nothing can hurt you, baby.."

"Okay," the tiny girl whispered, nuzzled into her.

"Blanche," Buck murmured, half asleep. "Wha's goin' on..?"  
"Katie had a bad dream, so she's sleeping with us. Go back to sleep, Daddy." She kissed him. He nodded.

"G'night, Blanche, Katie.." He patted Katie's head gently, causing a soft giggle to come from the child. Blanche smiled and held her close.

"Sleep," she said. "I'll be right here." Katie nodded.

"Okay.. Momma, will you tell me a story?"

"A story? Oh, I'm no good at stories.. Well, let me see.." Katie looked up at her, deep brown eyes waiting patiently. Blanche smiled, and began telling a story of far-off places and adventure. She smiled at the little girl. Katie slowly fell asleep in Blanche's arms, a smile on her face as she felt warm, safe, and most of all, loved.

* * *

**A/N: Okayyy, that was cute. In the role-play that this is based upon, Katie is now like… 20 and has a little girl! BUT. We'll get to that eventually.. I may make two stories out of this one!**

**DISCLAIMER: For the billionth time, I don't own any of the characters EXCEPT KATIE. *sad face***


End file.
